Puphood
by Pricat
Summary: Tbe adventures of when Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were Purple Minion pups
1. Chapter 1

Puphood Adventures

"I'm bored!

Pri, Pan what do ya wanna do?" Chomper asked his twin sisters.

The three Purple Mijion pups had been living at the AVL since Lucy had found them in a cardboard box but were staying here until Silas could figure out what to do with them.

The two girls Pandora and Pricat had psychic powers which aided in games but more so mischief and the boy was called Chomper but the three were very close.

"We could go play in the lab again, and make a huge mess!" Pricat suggested as Chomper chuckled.

"Hm tempting but Lucy might get worried and that big fat guy might get mad." Pandora said as Pricat agreed.

"We could play hide and seek, this place makes the ultimate game of hide and seek possible." Chomper heard Pandora say.

"Yeah!" Chomper heard Pricat say.

"Maybe Pan should be it." Pricat say.

"Okay..." Pandora said as she was about to count.

"Oh yeah you can't use your powers okay?" Chomper said.

"Fine!" Pandora said turning around and counting as her brother and sister ran off to find good hiding places but after counting was going to find them.

She knew that Chomper loved eating checking the kitchen but heard a sneeze from the fridge opening it, seeing Chomper shivering.

"Really, you chose a fridge to hide in?" she said.

"It was a good idea at the time!" he said.

"Now let's find Pri!" Pandora said as he agreed.

But they were getting worried as they couldn't find her making Pandora frantic as she was worried that her twin might be in danger using her psychic powers to find her seeing she was in the lab.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Pricat asked.

"We were really worried about you!

I-I thought you were hurt."Pandora said beginning to cry.

Lucy understood knowing the AVL weapon testing area was no place for Tbree little Purple Minion pups to play going to get a snack.

"Are you okay, Pan?" Pricat asked.

"Yeah but when we coildn"t find you, I was scared but it's okay now." Pandora said as Chomper nodded.

He knew Pandora cared about them, but would always look out for each other.

They were then getting sleepy as they were going to their room as it was nap time but curling up in their bed and drifting off which Lucy found adorable knowing they needed their rest to grow. 


	2. Making Friends

UPuphood

Lucy giggled as she was getting ready to go to the park and taking Chomper and his siblings as they loved the park especially the park especially the playground as the Purple Minion pups were excited but she was setting up ground rules.

"Fine!" Pandora said as Pricat understood but were just happy to go outside.

They were in the stroller that fit the three of them and were talking excitedly about the park as Lucy giggled.

"I know you guys love playtime but maybe we can do it more." Lucy told them.

"Yeah!" they said.

Once they got to the park and they got to the playground, Lucy let them out of the stroller a the pups ran out and letting off that wild energy of theirs but the pups werebstunned seeing Minion pups.

But they were different compared to them.

"Wow!" Chomper said.

"Let's go talk to them." Pandora said going down the slide.

Pricat was anxious getting on the slide and going down but were on her butt o. The ground as she got sand in her overalls.

"I hate when that happens!" she muttered to herself.

"Over here Pri!" Chomper said.

She came over to her brother and twin sister as Dave and Kevin were curious.

They were playing as Lucy was happy the pups had made friend's with other Minion pups.

Gru chuckled at their antics as he knew Nefario was looking after Dave and Kevin's many brothers so knew they didn't get out much besides the park but Lucy looked at her watch knowing it was four in the afternoon.

"Chomper, Pri, Pan, we need to go!" she said.

"Aww!" the Purple Minion pups said as Dave and Kevin understood as Gru was the same.

"We can hang out soon, maybe at your house!" Kevin said.

They were unsure of that but were getting in the stroller as Lucy understood that living at the AVL meant they couldn't have friend's over but when they stayed at her house, they could.

"Yay!" Pricat said excited as her siblings agreed.

When they got back to the AVL, they were playing with toys as Lucy knew fthe park helped manage their energy. 


	3. Ice Cream Mischief

Puphood

Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were at Lucy's house as usual since she knew it gave them stability compared to living at the AVL which was no place for pups but it was hard convincing Silas of that and saw they had woken up from their nap, seeing the ice cream truck in their neighbourhood making the Purple Minion pups excited.

"Think we can catch it?" Chomper said.

"Yep, let's go!" Pricat said as Pandora agreed.

They waited until Lucy's back was turned and then left the house chasing after the ice cream truck seeing Dave and Kevin doing the same on rocket boosted trikes.

They got some ice cream, a lot actually but were having fun as Chomper and his sisters never had ice cream before and were loving it.

"You never had gelato?" Dave asked surprised.

"Nope." Pricat said.

Lucy was relieved finding them but chuckled and happy the pups were acting like kids as they were despite the purple fur and mischief among other things.

"Does your Dad know you guys are out here?" she asked Dave and Kevin.

"Sort of, he knows we do this a lot." Kevin said.

Lucy then saw Gru there smirking as he knew that when the ice cream truck came, trouble happened.

"It's fine as the pups got out too." Lucy said.

Gru smiled as he liked how nice she was to them but unaware she worked for the AVL as he was a villain as he was leaving with Dave and Kevin home but Lucy was bringing the Purple Minion pups home.

"So you guys like ice cream now, huh?" she said as they nodded.

"Yep but it's on the list of food we can't have back at gulag." Pandora said as Pricat was curious.

"Well maybe you guys can stay here, as the AVL is no place for pups." Lucy said as they were excited.

"Did you tell Big Butt Silas yet?" Chomper asked.

"Yes but he's thinking about it." Lucy said as she loved their wit but were hoping they could be family.

She saw Pricat focusing as she was reading Lucy's mind seeing it was true making them excited.

"I'm gonna fix dinner but don't leave the house." Lucy said as they understood but happy they could stay.

They were playing but having ice cream made them hyper and were being mischievous which was why Silas never let them have it but were calming down, getting sleepy and taking naps.

Lucy was underdtanding but they were pups and needed to be free and to play and just be pups.

She saw them huddled near each other knowing it was something they did as they hated sleeping alone and the dark as they had night lights back at the AVL but she would get their stuff.

She knew sometimes Pricat had bad dreams but protected her and her siblings but were hearing growl Ike snores.

She left them be. 


	4. Playdate

**A/N**

**Here's more and after getting a review, I felt like updating plus this chapter mentions Eldora, Chomper, Pandora and Pricat's birth mother a little.**

**In this chapter, Chomper, Pandora and Pricat are having a play date with Dave and Kevin.**

* * *

Lucy sighed as it was almost bedtime but Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were being rambunctious as usual so was knowing that stories helped wind them down knowing they saw her as a mother figure which made her sigh, because their birth mother had left them at the AVL when they were babies plus she had asked Lucybto look after them and find them a family who cared about them.

Yee-haw!" Chomper said since he was jumping on the couch along with his twin sisters making Lucy sigh but seeing them wind down which was a good thing.

"Come on guys, it's nearly time for bed, plus you need yourvrest to get big and strong." Lucy told them getting them into pyjamas going to their room tucking them in since she had made their room warm and inviting since their room at the AVL wasn't like this.

She was telling stories about an okder female purple minion with magical powers that the pups loved unaware the stories were about their birth mother Eldora whom had worked at the Overkill house in England but she had been pregnant with Chomper and Pricat at the time plus Pandora had been a pup that Scarlet Overkill had adopted, so Eldora had adopted her since she bonded with the pup compared to Scarlet Overkill.

She giggled hearing them ask questions but we're getting sleepy making her relieved because she knew they needed their sleep kissing their purple furred heads seeing them out like lights putting on night lights.

She had been searching for Eldora because after she had left her pups at the AVL, she had vanished without a trace.

She knew that Eldora's pups would find out about Eldora when they were older sighing getting sleepy.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was awake but she heard giggling from the kitchen seeing Chomper, Pandora and Pricat trying to raid the fridge making her chuckle knowing that both Pandora and Pricat had psychic powers but Chomper didn't so knew they had been looking for chocolate milk since she had let them try it when they had been living at the AVL.

"Hey Mommy." Pricat said as Chomper agreed.

"Let me guess, you guys were trying to get chocolate milk I see?" Lucy told them seeing Pandora nod.

Lucy was making pancakes but pouring chocolate milk into plastic cups with straws making them happy plus they could smell banana pancakes since bananas were one of the main foods minions loved making her chuckle, plus Dave and Kevin were coming over making the purple minion pups excited because they had met Dave and Kevin a few days ago, at the park.

"Yeah, we can have a blast when they come over!" Chomper said seeing his sister's agree but we're happy seeing pancakes drowning them in maple syrup which she understood hoping things would go well with this play date because the pups were sheltered, so could use some friends and playtime.

After breakfast, Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were getting ready but we're excited about things because they weren't very social despite going to the park to play.

The doorbell rang meaning Gru was here with Dave and Kevin making them excited as Lucy chuckled.

"Hey Gru, they were excited when I told them." Lucy told him seeing Dave and Kevin go to Chomper, Pandora and Pricat's room seeing them playing making them excited but we're having fun.


	5. Taking Their Naps

**A/N**

**Here's more and after reading it, I felt like updating.**

**Lucy is helping her little pups out even if Silas doesn't see their potential but she is emotionally attached to them and I don't blame her because Chomper and his sisters are cutie pies.**

* * *

It was that early afternoon and Dave and Kevin had just left bit Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were still wired from all the fun they had with their friends so Lucy knew they needed an nap since they were getting grumpy and needed to recharge for energy seeing them fight sleep knowing maybe a story would help them get sleepy enough to take naps, plus she liked being around Gru, he was a good father of sorts.

She smirked after Chomper had asked if she was going to marry Gru but it was cute like most of the things they said since they had learnt to talk at three years old plus she had helped them out plus teaching them new words.

She found the book she was looking for making the purple minion pups happy sitting beside her listening to her read but out like lights tucking them in, kissing their purple furred heads tidying up some of their toys needing to teach them about looking after their stuff but they were cute, hearing growl like snores.

She just wanted what was best for them, plus Silas might have found them a home if she could tame them which made her frown because Chomper and his sisters were pups, not little Beadts as Silas called them making her push that aside in her mind knowing even though Pandora and Pricat had psychic powers, they found it hard to read her mind sometimes.

* * *

"Mommy you okay, do you need an nap like we did?" Pricat asked Lucy making her smi,e because it was so innocent, cute since they were having a snack after their nap but Lucy didn't want anybody else getting their hands on them, plus she had promised their birth mother she would take care of them.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry since you guys should just play and be pups, since that doesn't last forever." Lucy said to them but being little pups they didn't understand which was a good thing plus maybe if they could behave, she could send them to minion pre-school seeing them being calm making her relieved.

"I'm fine guys, sometimes parents get tired taking care of pups but it's fine because they love their pups very much so they don't mind if they tire them out." Lucy said zoning off making the purple minion pups smile but Chomper was putting a blanket over Lucy but he, Pandora and Pricat kissed her head seeing a smile on Lucy's face in sleep.


	6. Prepping Them For School

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like.**

**Lucy is prepping the pups for school since she thinks they're ready but things will be okay **

* * *

When Lucy woke up she saw Chomper, Pandora and Pricat there asleep beside her making her understand they wanted to keep her safe in case of bad dreams like how she did that for them which was very sweet, stroking their purple furred heads gently, seeing them awake but they were happy seeing her awake making her smile because they were learning so much like being good friends like with Dave and Kevin earlier, when Dave had gotten hurt and they had comforted him.

_Maybe they are ready for school, well once I prep them because it's about being social and they like being around Dave and Kevin so maybe they will be good around other pups at school, but I'll talk to them later._

"Mommy you okay, did you have a good nap?" Chomper asked her which was like her after they woke up from their nap making her smirk at them because it was so sweet plus she had news to tell them involving scholl making Chomper and Pandora happy but Pricat was quiet because she was unsure about it.

Lucy knew that Chomper and Pandora would help her out and we're going to the mall later to get school stuff but they had to behave plus was taking them in Tne stroller while in the mall in case one of them took off running making the pups understand why getting ready to go as they got in Tne car.

* * *

"I'm not sure about school guys, what if it's scary or other minion pups are mean to us because we're different?" Pricat asked that night whi,e getting resdy for bed since all the fun they had today including the mall had tired them out so they were ready for bedtime stories and cuddles as they had their pyjamas on.

"Pri don't worry it'll be fun, an adventure!" Chomper said yawning.

"You and Pandora are brave, me not so much you know that?" Pricat said cuddling her stuffed dragon making Pandora smile since she had one too seeing Lucy enter with milk because they always had a bedtime

She was then making up a story about three little purple minions but it made the pups more sleepy passing out but she was tucking them into their beds seeing Chomper cuddle his stuffed monster, but was kissing all three of them goodnight.

She knew Eldora would be proud of her, how she was raising her pups putting night lights on since the pups hated the dark leaving their room drinking coffee seeing Gru had texted her but texted him back but knew that Dave and Kevin would be in Tne same class as Chomper, Pandora and Pricat so they would be very happy about that.

She was deciding not to tell them until they got there because it would be a surprise.


	7. A Little Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**When trying to be brave, Pricat gets hurt which makes both Chomper and Pandora worry but Lucy helps Pricat learn that just being herself is a good thing.**

* * *

The next day the pups were up but excited because schol would start tomorrow but both Chomper and Pandora we're excited about it but Pricat wasn't and was like that with new places and peopke but they were excited that they were going to Dave and Kevin's house because Lucy had to work and the AVL wasn't pup friendly so they were getting ready while Lucy made breakfast for them but Chomper slid down Tne banister landing on his butt chuckling making Pricat sigh, seeing Pandora do Tne same.

"Guys that's not safe, what if you had gotten hurt?" Pricat asked going downstairs making Lucy chuckle at this.

"We were being careful, p,us it was like the slides at the park." Chomper to,d her.

"Let's get some food in you, and then go to Dave and Kevin's house okay?" Lucy told them seeingbthem eat up and after that leaving but Tne pups ran ahead of her to where Tne Gru house was.

Dave and Kevin were happy seeing Chomper and his sister's but we're telling them about sliding down the banister making Chomper and Pandora excited but Pricat not so much because it looked dangerous.

"Aw c'mon Pri, I know you'll like it if you give it a try." Chomper said.

"Okay but we gotta be careful-" she said as Mark pushed her but Chomper saw her go fast but land on the floor on the cushion but crying making Chomper worried seeing Gru enter seeingbthe female purple minion pup had broken hervarm.

"Let's get it checked out sweetie, okay?" he told her.

Chomper and Pandora were worried but hoped Pricat was okay plus hoped their Mom wouldn't be mad.

"She'll understand, when Gru explains." Pandora told him.

* * *

"Does it hurt after that awesome banister slide, which was pretty cool?" Chompervasked Pricat after drawing on her cast.

"It hurts but it was fun, plus you were saying I should take a risk." Pricat told him as Pandora smirked at her younger twin sister just as Lucy entered their bedroom feeling bad seeing the cast because Gru had told her what had happened.

"Is it okay, if we talk alone guys." Lucy said to Chomper and Pandora as they nodded.

"Sweetie did you do that slide because you wanted to impress other pups?" Lucy asked Pricat softly.

"I guess, Chomp said we had to make a good first impression like to,orrow at school, but it was fun until I broke my arm." Pricat admitted.

"Sweetie you shoukdn't do that to get others to like you, you just be yourself and others will like you, I know it." Lucy told her unaware Pandora was listening.

"We're probably in trouble, or you are Chomp, you did dare Pri to do it." Pandora told him.

"It was my idea for Pri to do it, don't get mad at Pandora!" Chomper told Lucy making her understand but she wasn't mad at him.

"I know, but that's why I worry when you guys do things like this." Lucy told them as they were getting ready for bed.

She was telling them a bedtime story but they were loving it.

"Night guys, as you have a big day." Lucy told them kissing their purple furred heads tucking them into their beds putting on the night lights.

She left their room but getting ready for bed herself.


	8. First Day Of School

Lucy giggled as her pups were playing in the bath tub since it was bath time plus it was the night before school but they were goofing around in the water plus loving the bubbles making Lucy smile because it was so adorable plus sThe he knew other minion pups would like them too drying them off with a towel making both Pandora and Pricat giggle, because it was funny that Chomper shook off his wet like a dog as Lucy giggled.

"Chomper, Tbat was funny like a dog!" Pricat said.

"Yes, but school will be fun too." Chomper replied.

"Yes it will guys, plus you guys can make friends with other pups your age." Lucy told them but Pricat wasn't so sure about school.

"Hey it'll be okay, plus Chompervand I will help." Pandora told her younger twin sister.

"I guess." Pricat told her.

After that they were having their bedtime snack which they loved plus Lucy was telling them a bedtime story because they loved their stories because it made them ready to go sleep seeing them sleepy tucking them into bed kissing their purple furred heads.

She left their room after putting on the night light but going to do her own things.

* * *

The next morning Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were up but playing Knights one of their favourite games since Lucy was still asleep and wouldn't be up yet as the purple minion pups giggled being rambunctious unaware that they were waking Lucy up, seeingbthe pups playing and just being themselves.

"Morning guys, excited for school?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's gonna be fun." Pandora said as Chomper nodded.

They were eating breakfast while Lucy was making their lunches but adding snacks knowing how hungry they got hearing the pups talking and giggling.

She was happy about this but knew Pricat was feeling anxious about starting school but at least her brotner and sister would help her out plus she still had her cast on so that would draw attention.

After breakfast Chomper, Pandora and Pricat were getting dressed for school but getting their backpacks getting into Lucy's car leaving the house which was making Chomper and Pandora happy but Pricat anxious because of starting school, since she found making new friends hard.

"Hey, it'll be plus Pan and I can help." Chomper assured her.

Pricat nodded but hoped he was right as the car pulled up at the elementary school as they and Lucy got out as Pricat took a deep breath going in.


End file.
